Family Ties
by LaVieBoheme87
Summary: William and Elizabeth Turner have had one best friend since they were children. When Catherine comes back to Port Royal after 8 years, what adventures await her? What secrets will be revealed? What pirate captain will come back to shake things up? Read an
1. The Happy Couple

**Title:**Family Ties

**Author:** Pirates Life 4 me

**Synopsis:** William and Elizabeth Turner have had one best friend since they were children. When Catherine comes back to Port Royal after 8 years, what adventures await her? What secrets will be revealed? What pirate captain will come back to shake things up? Read and review.

**News from the Author:** Just to let everyone know...some of you read my story "You Were Not the Plan." I've discontinued that story for lack of inspiration, mainly because I all of the sudden went on a writing spree with THIS story and couldn't stop. So "You Were Not The Plan" is up for grabs for anyone who might want to finish it up. Let me know via email: Make sure you put "You Were Not The Plan" in the subject line so I don't think it's some virus.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I'm back with a story that I'm actually going to finish! Please read and review! Tell me what you think, good or bad. Please!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Happy Couple**

The morning hustle and bustle of Port Royal filled the air. Sounds of horses trotting down the streets and the usual Sunday chatter could be heard after the humble citizens filed out of the church. Governor Weatherby Swann stood at the church doors to greet the people as they left. One man came to the governor's side. The man was in a navy uniform; his coat buttoned and his hat straight-placed on his head. The man was Commodore James Norrington, Commander of His Majasty's Royal Navy.

"Good day, Governor Swann."

"Ah! Commodore Norrington," Governor Swann shook the Commodore's outstretched hand, "Good morning. What news?" A small smile began to trace the Commodore's lips.

"What news indeed, sir. I have something rather, how should I say...intriguing to inform you of."

"Well then, Commodore," the Governor said as he nodded at a random passerby, "what is it that will intrigue me?"

The smile still on his face, Norrington looked to see if anyone else was listening before he continued, "Governor Swann, it seems that the Black Pearl has been spotted on course to Port Royal. I thought you should be informed and possibly you could speak to your daughter about the matter."

"Of course," Governor Swann nodded both in agreement and anxiety and perhaps annoyance, "I shall deal with that immediately. Good day, Commodore."

"Good day, sir." Norrington tipped his hat and walked away. As soon as he left, the Governor's eyes were averted to the remaining masses who had gathered outside of the church, searching for a certain couple.

Amongst the crowds was the couple the governor was looking for. William and Elizabeth Turner stood arm in arm talking to various town acquaintances. Elizabeth was Governor Swann's daughter; bright and witty. She and Will Turner had know each other since they were children. Governor Swann and Elizabeth had been crossing the sea from England when they came across a destroyed civilian ship. Floating in the water, not far from the wreck, was a young boy. When they pulled him out of the water, Elizabeth was able to find out that his name was Will Turner. After that first day, Will and Elizabeth had been almost inseparable.

Almost ten years later, the two were swept into a grand adventure with their now good friend, Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate. It all had to do with a medallion, a stolen ship, a mutiny, and a rogue crew of cursed pirates. In the end, Jack Sparrow got his ship, his rum, and a crew, and Will and Elizabeth had each other, fell in love, and were now married, and quite happily to say the least.

Looking up to see her father staring at her, Elizabeth excused herself and pulled Will along up the steps to where Governor Swann was standing. She let go of Will long enough to give her a big hug.

"Good morning, father." The older man stared down at his one and only daughter. She smiled up at him like she had done when she was a little girl. He had never seen her truly happy until she married Mr. Turner. Even though Governor Swann had a responsibility to see that all pirates were arrested, he couldn't help but give Jack Sparrow some of the credit for Elizabeth being so happy. After all, had it not been for his showing up in Port Royal a few years ago, Elizabeth would have married the Commodore and would have been miserable. Now she was married to Will, living in a mediocre home, not as wealthy, but completely happy. What more could a father want for his daughter?

"Elizabeth, my dear." Governor Swann bent down to kiss his daughter on both cheeks. He looked to his son-in-law and shook his hand.

"Are you taking care of my daughter, Master Turner, or should I send my best men after you, hm?" Will knew his father-in-law was only joking, of course, but he couldn't help but feel that his still need to win the older man's approval.

"Well, she has been difficult to handle, but..." Will smiled down at his wife and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"William Turner! I most certainly have not been difficult to handle. I am a lady."

"Of course you are, dear." The loving gleam in Will's eyes showed the Governor that he had no need to worry about his daughter's well-being anymore.

"Well," Governor Swann looked between the two, "Will you both accompany me home for tea? I have something important I think you should know."

* * *

About an hour later Will and Elizabeth sat in the parlor of Swann manor with mixed looks of stun and possibly confusion amongst them.

"It appears that Captain Sparrow should turn up in a matter of days." Turn up. That was the only way to describe one of Jack's arrivals. He loved to 'turn up' and make a scene. Actually, he more than likely loved the attention.

"Father, are you sure Jack is returning to Port Royal? Can it be possible that he is simply passing us by?"

"The Commodore confirmed the information this morning," Governor Swann paused for a moment, allowing a small smile to cross his aging features, "He and I have come to an agreement where Captain Sparrow is concerned." Will almost held his breath in anticipation.After all, Commodore Norrington was still in charge of detaining all pirates, wasn't he?Perhaps he still desired to catch Jack as well.

"An agreement, sir?"

"An agreement, indeed," the Governor continued, "Commodore Norrington and I have decided to allow Captain Sparrow a right of citizenship during his visit. That is, of course, as long as he stays out of trouble."

"Oh, I'm sure, father." Elizabeth snorted with amusement, "This is Jack Sparrow we are talking about. How can you expect him to stay out of trouble. And even if he does manage to behave, what about his crew?"

"Never the less, my dear," Old Weatherby chuckled, "It is highly probable that you will be the first people he seeks out. In which case, I leave it up to you to inform him of these instructions."

"We will, sir," Will nodded in agreement. Jack was a good friend and Will was most anxious to see him again. They hadn't heard from Jack since...

"Catherine!" Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her seat, "Oh Will, I nearly forgot! She'll be arriving sometime tommorow, remember? What are we going to do?"

"Oh no, I had almost forgotten as well," Will furrowed his brow and stood in thought for a while. Catherine Arstolis had been a friend to Elizabeth and himself since they were all children. Shortly after Will arrived in Port Royal, Catherine arrived with her "adoptive mother". Lady Arstolis was a widow. Kind and affectionate, she cared for orphaned children with the fortune that her late husband left to her. Lady Arstolis found Catherine in an alleyway next to her husbands old medicinal store in London. Catherine was a young child then; only three years old. For almost ten years after that, the older woman cared for Catherine and nine other children as if they were her own (since she couldn't have any). The young ones were educated in math, literature, and the simplicities of science, while the older ones were given instruction on social proprieties.

As Catherine excelled in her studies, she became more and more of a lady of society. She was bright, pretty, and loved the Lady and the orphans like her family, but she wasn't happy. Catherine was thirteen when Lady Arstolis moved the children to Port Royal. She found that the dull and dreary London winters brought to much sickness and weariness to the children's hearts. The lady hadheard of the warm colonies in the Caribbean and secured a large house via her good friend, Weatherby Swann, who had accepted the position as Port Royal's governor.

Catherine met Will and Elizabeth playing on the beach one morning and the three had been best friends since then. Times changed though and Lady Arstolis became seriously ill. Her illness required the help of a specialist who lived on a Spanish settled island. The children were moved once again and Catherine said goodbye to her two best friends.

After Lady Arstolis moved the children a second time, Catherine became determined to finddestiny in a world dominated by men. While most ladies at the age of eighteen were married, Catherine traveled. With a small sum of money and the support of her adopted mother, she visited Europe, India, Africa, China, and the southern American colonies. Working as a teacher for small children, or a nurse (since she had aquireda workingknowledge of medicine from reading), she made her own money. And when most families didn't have money, theypaid her in valued items and heirlooms.

Now Catherine was making her way back to Port Royal to stay with her friends. It had been almost eight years since Will and Elizabeth had seen her. A storm at sea had caused her to miss their wedding, and she had written them several letters, but now she was coming...and evidentlyso was Jack Sparrow.

Will glanced at his wife and gave a hopeful sigh, "Well, my love, we'll have to make do. I'm sure Jack will behave himself." In his mind however, Will was desperately thinking to himself, 'Please behave yourself, Jack.'

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thanks for reading, guys! I know it kinda drags on but I had to take time to explain stuff. If you like this chapter, review and let me know you want the next one! Thanks again!

* * *


	2. Catherine

**Title: **Family Ties

**Author:** Pirates Life 4 me

**News From The Author:** Sorry if my updates are sporadic. I'm trying to balance work and school stuff at the same time. Just for good measure, though, I have one thing to say...TINA! You fat lard! Come get your food!

**Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter folks! Hope you enjoy it! Hopefully the story will start to pick up for ya'll from here.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Catherine**

There was a ship in the distance. The men were saying it was a pirate ship. As the 'H.M.S. Tolley' sailed gracefully toward Port Royal, the pirate ship was not far behind.

"Miss Catherine!" Catherine Arstolis turned to face the Captain of the Tolley.

"Yes, Captain Samuels?" She tucked one of her dark brown curls behind her ear as it came loose from her bun. No doubt, Catherine was beautiful. She was simple-looking, but beautiful. Her dark hair was piled neatly on her head with a few stray curls hanging I her face. Her skin had been somewhat darkened from her travels and her eyes were a rich brown that inquired to know everything. Her fair features were natural; unpainted, unlike other women.

"We will be arriving at Port Royal in the morning, ma'am. Do you require any assistance?"

"No thank you, sir. I would like to inquire, however, about the pirate ship?"

"Oh yes," the captain nervously folded his hands together, "Well, the wind is giving us good speed to port and the pirates have made no attempts to attack us. Our first priority, of course, is to get yourself and the other passengers safely to our destination."

"Thank you, Captain Samuels," Catherine smiled, "The services of you and your crew are highly commendable. I'm going to turn in now for the evening." Catherine turned and walked back down to her cabin. Even through the obvious anxiety of the crew, she gave little thought or even a sign of fear towards the approaching pirate ship. Her travels had shown her disease and the very cruelties of war. The last thing she was afraid of were theives and sex-craving men. Nothing was going to keep her from seeing her friends. That thoughtput Catherine to sleep with a content smile on her face.

The next morning, Will and Elizabeth woke early. Will would usually be goff to work, but since Mr. Brown passed one due to his 'unfortunate' drinking habits, Will had taken over the Blacksmith Shop and decided he was going to close it for the day and give himself a much deserved break. Business had been going well for the young blacksmith. He and Elizabeth lived in a house that her father had bought them as a wedding present.

The couple hired one servant to cook and clean a little. Mary was a hard worker and in return, the Turners paid her well and gave her a room of her own in the attic.

As Will and Elizabeth walked along excitedly to the docks to greet their friend this lovely Monday morning, men were opening their shops, cafེs, and pubs. Seagulls flew noisily overhead and carriages rumbled past. When the couple reached the docks they saw the passengers of the H.M.S. Tolley already getting off the ship. Most of them were families and older couples, but there was one young woman who was just making her way down the gangplank. She had a small travelling bag in her hand and was glancing around her with a wide grin.

"Will," Elizabeth smiled up at her husband, "it's her." Equally happy, Will nodded and called out to the young woman.

"Catherine!" Her glance made it's way to the couple at the sound of her name and she almost dropped her bag in excitement. Instead of running, as she would have rather done, she walked quickly to her friends and set down her bag.

"Will! Elizabeth!" She hugged them both, "It's so wonderful to see you both." She knew them as soon as she saw them. Will hadn't changed much. He had the same hair, same eyes, with the same care and affection showing in his smile. Elizabeth became a gorgeous woman. As a child she had been something of a tomboy. With her spunky attitude as well, the only things that defined her femininity as a child were the dresses she wore. Catherine was sure _she_ must look different now. Her skin was tanned from her time in Africa and her dress was much more casual than Elizabeth's. Long days confined to a ship required adjustments to her wardrobe.

"Oh! I want to hear everything that's been going on with you. Tell me about your wedding! Oh, I'm so sorry I missed it!"

"Catherine, calm down!" Will laughed heartily, "You only just arrived, after all." Catherine beamed up at Will. They had always been much closer that she was with Elizabeth. They seemed to have a stronger connection somehow. She couldn't wait to tell him about everything she'd been doing.

"Will, darling, why don't we take Catherine back to the house so she can get settled in and rest a bit?" She turned back to Catherine, "I'm so glad you're here!" They linked arms and started to walk a little ahead of Will, who just rolled his eyes in amusement. In a hushed voice, Elizabeth continued, "You'll have to tell me about all of the men you've met. We can laugh about them just like we did when we were children."

"Of course, we will," Catherine jeered, "and you will tell me all about your honeymoon." They both laughed girlishly and glanced back at Will. He seemed about ready to say someting when a shout was heard.

"The Black Pearl is coming! Pirates! The Black Pearl!"

Will and Elizabeth exchanged worried glances as Catherine looked at both of them, her eyebrows raised, "The Black Pearl...isn't that..."

"Jack Sparrow?" Will finished the question for her, "Yes, we just found out yesterday that he was coming." He looked nervous, like he had just stolen something.

"You don't mind meeting him, do you?" Elizabeth's voice seemed a little more hopeful. Indeed, Catherine didn't mind at all. She was interested to meet the pirate that finally brought her friends together. Catherine had never heard the whole story about their encounter with Captain Sparrow almost two years ago.

"Don't be silly, you two. If he's your friend I want to meet him. You never told me the entire story about your adventure."

The couple let out a sigh of relief and happiness. "Good," Will stated, "but we better get home," he picked up Catherine's luggage that he temporarily placed on the ground during this conversation, "If Jack is going to visit us, he'll probably come straight to the house, that is if he can find it."

"You know Jack, darling. He'll find it. Lord knows he'll probably sniff us out just like he does his precious rum supply" Elizabeth giggled and started walking again.

"What about the rest of my things," Catherine gestured towards the docks.

"Oh! The should be brought to the house later this evening." Will nudged Catherine in the direction that Elizabeth was walking. She playfully nudged back with a giggle. He was so glad to have her back with them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, our favorite pirate captain will enter the scene once more. Don't forget to review. 


	3. A Pirate's Entrance

**Title:** Family Ties

**Author:** LaVieBoheme87

**News From The Author: **My first note is sort of a trivia question...If you can tell me what movie these lines are from I'll love you forever:

**A.J.:** Have you ever heard of Evil Canevil?

**Lev:** No. I never saw Star Wars.

Okay so that was the trivia, now I have to pay a little tribute to my first reviewer on this story:

_To American Dream_ Thanks a lot for reviewing! You rock my socks! And by the way: "It's probably the best drawing I've ever done. It took me about three hours to finish the shading on your upper lip."

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter three. Cap'n Jack is on his way kiddies!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Pirate's Entrance**

Jack Sparrow...(author coughs) excuse me..._Captain_ Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel of his Pearl, stroking the wood with a boyish gleam in his eye. He hummed a familiar tune to himself as he watched Port Royal in the distance.

Keeping one hand on the wheel, he slipped the other into his pocket. Pulling out a small flask of rum he sang, "really bad eggs..." Or something of that nature. His crew never could hear the words he sang. His voice was too deep and his drunken state often slurred anything he tried to say. Smiling at the bottle as he unscrewed the cap, he continued to hum and sing. He took a sip and screwed the cap back on, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho..."

"Captain!" Anamaria stepped up next to him with the first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, close behind, "Port Royal has been alerted to our presence. That ship we came up be'ind must 'have told 'em by now."

"Good," Jack smiled, "take the wheel, Ana. When we approach the island, pull into theeastern cove."

"Aye, Captain." The mulatto woman groaned and rolled her eyes, but made no objections. She took the wheel and muttered, "The captain's in a fine mood today."

"Aye," replied Gibbs, "Not that I blame 'im. I'm rather lookin' forward to seein' the Turners meself." Then Anamaria turned back to the wheel mumbling 'all matter of evil' against men. Gibbs, in turn, stomped off muttering about how it was bad luck to be having a woman on board.

In his cabin, Captain Sparrow was rather enjoying the spoils of past wars. Stolen goods were always a sight for sore eyes. The last town that the Pearl had pillaged contained a museum of sorts. The art displayed there was too pretty to pass up. A few paintings of raked women, pitchers of wine, and floating ships were enough to tickle his fancy. He also had a good taste in art; rather liked to look at it. A good painting made the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow feel just like every other poor sap in the world. To him, there was nothing like looking upon a paintedgarden to allay the outside noise of noisy crew members.

Now he stood in front of several paintings that he'd stolen from the fine museum. One in particular was a woman dressed in black. Her long hair and dark eyes intrigued him. She looked back at him as if she saw his thoughts. Indeed it was no embellishment. This was a lady who could never be conquered.

"Cap'n!" A forceful bang on the door retrieved the captain from his thoughts.

"Aye?" He shouted back over his shoulder.

"We be pullin' into that cove now, Cap'n," Jack recognized the voice. It was Gibbs, "Cap'n, it looks like the Commodore has made us a welcome party. I reckon you should come out and...," but before Gibbs could finish his sentence, Jack opened up the door with his coat and tri-cornered hat.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled, "Jack. Don't ya think it be time ya got a new hat?**"**

"Gibbs," Jack smiled, "the day I get a new hat is the day I buy you a shp of your own."

"So that be today then?" Gibbs cheerily answered back.

"Oh, but Gibbs," Jack clapped his hands together, "Just think of all the fun you'd be missing out on."

"Now Captain, I don't want ye to take offense to this, butwhen doeswatchin after yer sorry arse and makin safe that yer not doin some fool thing become fun for me?" Jackchuckled,rolled his eyes, and went out on deck. Moments later, as Captain Sparrow and his crew rowed up to the beach, they saw Commodore Norrington and a few redcoats waiting for them. Jack hesitantly stepped out of the boat, a half-expecting a fight. Commodore Norrington began to walk forward.

"Mr. Sparrow," he started with a half smile on his face, "I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence," there was a momentary pause and a sigh, "again."

"You missed me that much, eh?" Jack pretended to clean his nails.

"Indeed." Was the Commodore's cryptic reply, "Well. I have a few requests and then I will allow you to go about your business."

"And what requests are those, good Commodor?"

"While you are in Port Royal you are civilians. You will in now way be treated like pirates unless you give us a reason to do so. Will you be?"

"Be what?" Jack asked innocently.

"Will you be giving us a reason to, Captain Sparrow."

"Nah. 'Course not mate."

"Good then. However, I do realize how difficult it will be to contain yourselves from whatever pirate merriment it is you seek out, so I also request that you save the pick-pocketing for the taverns with the drunks, hm?"

"Oh Commodore," Jack mocked a shot to the chest, "It pains me that you think so little of my crew. You'll hardly know we're here."

"Quite," he smiled, "On your way, Sparrow."

"Many thanks," Jack bowed dramatically. He and Gibbs went to find the Turner's home while the rest of the crew went to find a pub.

* * *

Meanwhile, Catherine looked around the room that Will and Elizabeth were letting her stay in. It was small, but she liked it that way. It seemed like the kind of spot she would retreat to after a long day. A cherry-wood chest lay at the foot of her goose-feather bed. Catherine opened it and found it to be empty. She noticed it was big enough to place her traveling bag in, so that's what she did. She smiled and flopped down on the bed, laughing to herself. For the first time in months, she was truly happy. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Is she still asleep?" Will entered the parlor and sat down next to his wife. Elizabeth looked up from her book. 

"Yes. I just checked on her almost a half an hour ago. She must've been dreadfully tired." She watched her husband sigh and lean back into the sofa. "Did you find out anything about Jack?"

"Oh!" Will sat up, "Apparently, Jack arrived about two hours ago. I asked Lionel Chapman. He was walking his dog along the beach and witnessed Commodore Norrington's welcome party."

Elizabeth smiled, "And I suppose dear Lionel Chapman found it daft and Satan's work that Jack is here, hm?"

"Of course," Will chuckled, "I believe his exact words were 'The devil's work is upon us, Master Turner, mark my words.'" Lionel Chapman was an Irish-born, religious missionary. With him, everything was the 'devil's work' or 'Satan's evil.' Will looked over and noticed that Elizabeth's face was suddenly filled with worry, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just concerned, Will. What if Jack tries something?"

"You mean with Catherine?"

Elizabeth nodded. Will moved and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his, "Everything will be fine, darling. I'll talk to Jack when he gets here. If he gets here, that..." He was cut off when Elizabeth kissed him. She broke away, shortly thereafter, with her arms around his neck.

"Have I told you today how much I love you." She smiled sweetly.

"Tell me again," they leaned in to kiss again when they heard a bang against the house.

"JACK!" They both said in unison.

* * *

There was a disturbance. A loud banging nearby. Catherine opened her eyes and saw a figure, or maybe two figures, trying to open the small balcony door. She looked at the sky and noticed that there was still a trace of sun on the darkened sky. She deducted that it was no later than seven o' clock. She also deducted that these strangers outside her window were not here to look at the sunset. 

Catherine moved slowly and quietly, as if not to disturb or alert the intruders. She went to the chest at the end of the bed and pulled a knife out of her traveling bag. Although she had never used it, it did look rather intimidating. Its gold handle was encrusted with sapphires and rubies. Catherine had gotten it from an older man in a village in India. The villagers called him the "maharaja" because he'd found many treasures in his younger days. He built a small hut for Catherine to sleep in and taught her the Indian tongue.

As she looked down at the knife she suddenly realized that one of the men on the balcony could very well be Jack Sparrow. But if he _was_ Jack Sparrow, why didn't he just knock on the door like normal friends did. She listened to them talk, or argue, outside the door.

"Captain, it's gonna take you forever to open the damn thing," a portly man said to the one jiggling the door handle.

"Bloody hell, Gibbs! I'm tryin' to concentrate here!"

"I'm just sayin', Jack. Lock-picking was never a talent of yours." Now getting frustrated, the older man kicked the banister on the balcony. Catherine smiled to herself and movedto the shadows next to the door. If there was one thing she was good at, it was making a plan. Right now, she had a damn good one.

Outside of the door, Jack Sparrow was downright pissed off at himself. Even if he was drunk, which he wasn't for once, he could've opened a damn door. He didn't become a pirate captain for nothing.

"I think yer just nervous about seein' th' happy couple again, aye" Gibbs watched as Jack continued his assault on the lock, "Fer God's sake, man! Why didn't ye just knock on the door like a normal friend?"

"Because it's too bloody normal!"

"Aye, wouldn't want to ruin your reputationfor bein' a first class dafty, would ye?" Gibbs chuckled. There was a click.

"Ha ha! I got it." Jack said triumphantly.

"Good for you, now open the door and walk inside."

"I would," Jack said as he turned the handle, "but it seems to be struck." Jack pushed against the door.

"Eh?" Gibbs scratched his head and went to help his captain push the door open. In the middle of their struggle, the pushed hard with full force and found themselves stumbling inward and onto the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it for now! I'm still working on Chapter 4 so hopefully I can get it up tonight or tomorrow. Have a good one peeps!

* * *


	4. Introductions and Dinner

**Title: **Family Ties

**Author:** LaVieBoheme87

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I just realized today that I haven't had a disclaimer before the past few chapters. Oops! Don't sue me Disney! But Johnny Depp can sue me if he wants to...not that he needs the money or anything. Anywayz...I don't own Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, or any of the POTC: Curse of the Black Pearl characters or plot aspects. However, Catherine is mine...so touch her and and your hands will never touch anything again...j/k...but I'm serious!

**

* * *

**

**News From The Author:**

Thanks to all of the following reviewers:

**Tri Gemini**-glad to see you enjoyed that bit of conversation. I enjoyed writing it. It just seemed so natural for the two characters.

**American Drama**- Sorry about the mix-up with your name, but as Napolean would say: "Whatever I feel like! GOD!" Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Nice to hear from you again! Vote 4 Pedro.

**Brigitte-** Thanks for reviewing! Hope your enjoying the story.

**A Depp Girl-** Glad you're liking the story so far.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's chappy 4! Glad so many of you liked chapter 3. I've got some ideas in my head for the direction of the story. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Introductions and Dinner**

Catherine held a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as she watched the two men on the floor curse in confusion and anger.

"Looking for something in particular, gentlemen?" She stepped forward and both men looked up, "Or perhaps you fall into every unsuspecting woman's room at night?" The men got off the floor and brushed themselves off. The older man was tall and had somewhat of a belly. His haggard and rough appearance was a match for the hard-tone voice that Catherine had heard a few moments before. Her gaze moved to the younger man which she assumed was Jack Sparrow. He wasn't at all dreadful looking. She _had_ met a few pirates in her travels, but none of them were as well maintained as this one. He was a little taller than she was. His hair was long and decorated with various beads and what looked like a piece of a bone. His tri-cornered hat was off centered on his head from the fall, but other than that his clothes were tidy. She noticed that he was staring back at her with the same intensity and it made her extremely uncomfortable. His eyes were the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. They neither jumped to conclusions nor did they show indifference.

"Is this perchance the Turner residence?" He asked her with the very hint of a smirk. Before she could answer, Will came bursting through the door, followed by Elizabeth.

"Jack!" The both of them exclaimed.

"Ah!" Jack stepped forward to shake Will's hand and Gibbs did the same.

"Lord, Jack," Will began, "can't you just knock on the front door like a normal person?"

"You forget, William," Elizabeth interrupted her husband, "that Jack has never _been_ normal."

"Elizabeth!" Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You're the loveliest blushing bride I've ever laid me eyes on, luv."

Catherine watched from across the room, waiting to be introduced. She waited for about five minutes while the four friends greeted each other and exchanged pleasantries. She had tried clearing her throat a few times, but to no avail. The fourth time she cleared her throat at an unbelievable level of volume, which worked much to her benefit. Elizabeth nudged Will in the side and nodded in Catherine's direction.

"Oh!" Will laughed, "Jack! Gibbs! This is our friend, Catherine Arstolis. She's staying with us for a while." Both pirates turned to face the young woman across the room. Jack looked her up and down. The first thing he noticed was that she looked a lot like Will. Her hair and eyes were the same and her face was as well structured as his. However, what caught him off-guard was the _look_ in her eyes. The deepgreen pools displayed a curiousness he had never seen before. He could tell immediately that she was an explorer. He stepped forward to introduce himself, "Pleasure to meet ye, m'lady," Jack took Catherine's hand and bowed eloquently before continuing, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl and this is my first mate, Joshamee Gibbs," Jack looked back at Gibbs who was rolling his eyes in disgust at Jack's behavior with Catherine, "Gibbs! Aren't you going to greet the Lady?"

Gibbs reluctantly stepped forward and offered her his hand, "Ma'am." He never was one to go belly up over women he only just met. To tell the truth, he never trusted women unless he knew them as well Elizabeth or Anamaria. Jack, however fell all over anything with breasts. It was a sad fact, but true.

"Forgive us for the intrusion of your privacy, m'lady," Jack pleaded before kissing the top of Catherine's hand. Looking up at her, he smiled, showing a glint of gold from his teeth. He seemed to be waiting for her to respond in some way, but from what? The way he looked at her made her think he was waiting for some sort of reaction to him kissing her hand, like he was trying to posses her with his charm. She didn't like it, but she was going to be nice to him just the same.

"Apology accepted, Captain," Catherine pulled her hand away quickly, "It is wonderful to meet you at last. Will and Elizabeth have told me so much about you."

"All good things I hope?" Jack smirked at his friends.

"But of course." Catherine answered calmly. Then there was an awkward silence as all of them looked at each other.

"Well," Elizabeth chimed in, "I had Mary fix some dinner. Perhaps you both would like to join us for dinner?" Elizabeth gestured to Jack and Gibbs with a graceful manner. She was used to inviting old women, and self-absorbed chits over to dinner so she had almost forgotten that she was in the company of pirates.

"Aye. Could use some good home cookin' in our bellies for once."

Almost an hour later, Elizabeth, Will, Jack, Gibbs, and Catherine were sitting at the dinner laughing helplessly as Jack told a story about an experience in Tortuga. Jack looked across the table the woman he had been introduced to earlier. She looked up at him, but quickly looked away which made him smirk to himself. She had remainedrelatively quiet throughout dinner. Although she listened to his stories and laughed at his jokes, she hadn't yet made an attempt to create a conversation with him. He decided that he wanted to know more about her.

"So," he started, "Miss Catherine, is it?"

"Yes," she replied, casting a sideways glance at Will and Elizabeth.

"Where do you call home, luv?" He noticed her that her face lit up and she took a deep breath, obviously about to tell her entire life story. And that's exactly what she did.

She explained the Lady Arstolis and the other children she was raised with. She spoke of her eagerness to travel and the events that led her to do so. "When I left home, I immediately boarded a ship to India." She stopped to take a sip of her wine, "I think I was there about six months..."

"Wait a minute, luv," Jack interrupted, "You left home all by yerself?"

"Let the lass finish, Jack." Gibbs elbowed Jack in the side. He was also rather fascinated with this young woman's story, which was unusual for Gibbs. He normally was very harsh towards people he had just meant...especially women.

"That's alright, Mr. Gibbs," Catherine smiled, "I can understand how difficult it must be to believe that a woman can do anything without a man to lace her shoes." She was being sarcastic, of course, but her eyes held a glint of anger all the same. Jack only assumed from this that she had a lot of trouble with people over the years. He also assumed that people had probably taken advantage of the fact that she was a woman traveling on her own.

The realization of his ignorance made Jack feel a little stupid about himself. He had been around independent women his entire life. Why was this one so different? His mind told him that it was because she had been bred into high society, but he felt it was something else. Throughout the rest of dinner Catherine was full of energy. She retold all the stories about the places she visited, people she met, and things she learned. Everyone asked her questions and she answered them with delight. When dinner was over, Gibbs dismissed himself.

"Well," he stood up, "Mr. and Mrs. Turner it has been a pleasure." They all stood up to say good bye.

"Mr. Gibbs, are you leaving so soon?" Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"Aye. I think I'll go see what the rest of the crew is doin'."

"Aye, Gibbs. Make sure th' men aren't gettin' into any trouble. We don't want to get thrown out of Port Royal not four hours after we get here."

"Jack, I imagine your crew members are probably at one of the pubs drinking the kegs dry." Will sated with a smirk. Jack stroked his beard in thought for a moment and then clapped his hands together.

"What d'ya say, whelp? Can ya handle the drink with a few pirates?"

"You forget Jack," Will pointed out, "I'm half pirate."

"Well let's go then!" Jack threw his arms up in the air. Then he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek before turning to Catherine. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again, m'lady." He kissed her hand as before and bowed with sarcastic reverence. Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Without a doubt, Captain Sparrow."

With that, Will kissed Elizabeth goodbye and left her and Catherine alone in the dining room. "Men," Catherine muttered with annoyance. She and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled, "What are you thinking about, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth thought a moment before responding, "Ladies night out?"

"Absolutely." Then they were gone, ready to have a few drinks themselves.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Number 5 will probably be up tomorrow cuz it's almost finished. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review guys!

* * *


	5. Oom Pah Pah!

**Title: **Family Ties

**Author:** LaVieBoheme87

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to go through this again? No...unfortunately I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters from the movie. But Catherine is mine so back off...and I don't really want to share Johnny Depp either...guess I don't have a choice.

* * *

**News From The Author:**

Thanks to all of the following reviewers:

**LoveroftheArts-** I'm so glad I made you laugh! I LOVE to make people laugh! Hope you enjoy chapter 5!

**Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan**- wow! That's a really long name! Hope I didn't type it wrong. As for the "girls night out": indeed it will be very interesting so keep reading!

**TriGemini-** Glad I pleased you with yet another chapter. Thanks for another great review! Hope you like ch. 5.

**A Depp Girl**- Thanks for reviewing again!

**Canadian Coco Chick-** I'm so sorry I missed you before. I must've not gotten the email alert with your review in it. Hope you'll still enjoy the story.

* * *

**More News From The Author:**

So I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I graduated some weeks ago and I'm getting ready to start my fall semester at Eastern University. The bad news is that I've started working more hours at the hell-hole I like to call Wegmans to pay money for the insanely over-priced gas that goes into the car. Hence, my chapters will most definately be a little furthur apart than I had hoped.

I'm trying to spend as much spare time with my friends as I can before I go away to school, but I love writing this story so don't worry! I'll update as much as I can!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's chappy 5! Chapter 4 might not have been as much fun as the third, but I'm hoping this one'll make up for the last one! Enjoy! And don't forget to review when you're done...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Oom Pah Pah!**

Captain Jack Sparrow and young William Turner had been consuming alcohol at every pub in Port Royal. Now they were entering one last pub called "The Dancing Delilah". Jack noticed all of the noise coming from inside and stumbled forward, "What d'ya s'pose tha' is?" He just barely slurred the words.

"Sounds just like...mphmmm..." Will could hardly talk at all! He just started laughing hysterically, which caused Jack to start laughing hysterically, which sent them both into a crazed laughing hysteria. Any passerby would think they were both mad (not that that was far from the truth).

"Sounds like what?" Jack laughed and waved his arms in the air.

"Let's go in!" Will exclaimed as if announcing some amazingscientific revalation.

"Okie dokie!" They hysterically laughed together and walked rather lopsidedly into the pub.

Inside, a crowd gathered around a center table. Jack tried to see over the heads in his way, but he couldn't make out a damn thing. He saw a couple of his crew members and pushed his way over to them, with Will not far behind. He had to shout over the various cheers and profanities, "Parker! French!"

"Aye Captain!" French answered first. He was a little older than Will and his voice dripped with a heavy french accent (hence the nickname).

"What be the game tonight?" Jack nodded towards the center of the room.

"It's Percy, captain. Someimbecile lad challenged him to poker."

"It wasn't a lad, mate!" Parker burst into a drunken fit of laughter, "It was a lass, cap'n, an' she's beatin' the shite out of Percy!" Jack and Will pushed their way through the crowd, but their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Catherine took a large gulp out of her beer mug, trying to focus on the cards in her hand. Then she looked up to see Will and Captain Sparrow staring at her and Elizabeth who was standing excitedly behind her chair.

"Elizabeth! Catherine! What on earth do you think you are doing!"

"Oh hello, Will! Captain Sparrow. You gentlemen left us all by ourselves with no company and no entertainment, so we decided to have some fun of our own." Catherine smirked mockingly at both men, before turning her gaze back to her hand.

"C'mon lass," Percy slapped his cards on the table, "are we playin' cards or tea party 'ere."

"Oh get off it, you insufferable bloke," Catherine took another swig of her drink, "Besides, it's not as like you've put up much competition." At the look of Percy's angered expression, she simply rolled her eyes, "Oh lord deliver me! Show your cards then, Mr. Percy!"

Percy shrugged his shoulders and slammed his cards down. "Full house, ye minx!" There was an outburst of cheers and several men clapped the drunken, proud pirate on the back. Catherine also heard several shouts that sounded like, "Good one, mate," and, "Heh. Ye sure showed her."

With a look of defeat, Catherine furrowed her brow together and stared at her cards once more. "Hmmm..."

"Well let's see it, lass."

"Very well," Catherine sighed, "read them and weep, good sir," she placed her cards on the table, revealing a Royal Flush. "Now I'm sure I don't know much about poker, Mr. Percy, but I do believe I've won...again."

"What? What the...?" Percy flew from his chair. She could hear whispers all around the table while Elizabeth squealed in delight.

"Well, Mr. Percy. It appears that you owe my friend and I a drink." Catherine had every intention of gloating. She beat this rotten, smelly pirate at poker seven games in a row. She leaned back in her chair with the smuggest look anyone had ever seen. All of the sudden, Percy started laughing and extended his hand to her. She stood from her chair and took it, simply to display a civil win.

"Yer not half bad, lass." Percy continued to laugh, "You and your friend can have as many drinks as you want on me!"

"No they bloody well can not!" Will stepped forward and took Elizabeth by the arm, ready to lead her out of the bar.

"And just why is that William?" Catherine glared at her friend, her hands placed firmly on her hips, "It's obvious that you and your friend Captain Courageous over here are drunk off your sorry arses." She gestured mockingly and Jack, who took this opportunity to step forward and intervene.

"Now, luv," Jack held up a finger as if he were scolding a small child, "We're men. We're quite capable of holding our liquor..."

"Oh get off that high horse, Captain Sparrow!" Catherine interrupted him. She was really sick of the way the male mind seemed to work. What made this pirate think he was so much better than her?

"Pardon me, luv?"

"Oh, it's allright," she stated sarcastically, throwing her arms up, "We, the fairer sex, are okay for men like you to sleep with. We're even good enough to serve you drinks, but we're not good enough for you to drink with!"

Jack was amazed. This woman was being completely irrational, like most women he knew were. She was overbearing and blunt...she was also being completely honest. '_Oh well_,' he thought to himself. At least he hadn't gotten slapped yet. "I never said that, luv..."

"Of course you never said it. You're probably smart enough to know that whenever you open that hole in your face around a woman, you're bound to get slapped!" At those very words, Jack winced as if he _had_ been slapped. He looked around at the ever-growing crowd. Everyone seemed to stop everything just to listen to his and Catherine's argument. Even Will and Elizabeth were looking back and forth between them, as if they were waiting for one or the other to say something else. The tension was high and extremely uncomfortable. Catherine was fuming, and her glare at Captain Jack Sparrow was only becoming more intense. A older man stepped up to break the tension.

"Excuse me lass, but will you sing?" He smiled at her expectantly.

"I'm not sure I understand..." she said, still fuming and quite confused.

"Will you sing for us?"

"No," Catherine laughed.

"Please," he got down on his knees and took a hold of her hand, "Please sing a song for us!"

"And what makes you think I can sing at all?"

"A pretty face andwitty intellect alwaysmakes for abeautifulvoice."

"Oh she does have the most lovely voice!" Elizabeth interrupted, "She used to sing to Will and I all the time!"

"That was quite some time ago, Liz dear," she muttered back under her breath.

"What's the matter, luv?" Jack smiled, "Afraid of puttin on for a bunch of lowly drunks and theives then?" Hestepped forward til he was only inches away from her, "Perhaps your too good for the rest of us?"

"Please sing for us?" The man asked again.

"Yes, please sing for us." Jack feigned a plea which Catherine responded to with an angry glare. She seemed about to say something when Will stepped in between them.

"Quit it, Jack!" He turned to Catherine, "Cate, you don't have to do it if you don't want to..."

"Fine!" She cut in. Will was going to protest, but she looked angry enough with her hands on her hips, staring Jack down like an irate mother about to punish her child.

Catherine hesitated before turning to the old man with a sweet smile, "Very well, sir. I would be delighted to sing for you. That is, of course, if our good Captain Sparrow is open to female entertainment that _doesn't_ involve the absence of clothing." Jack raised an eyebrow at her, but she only smiled back.

"By all means, luv," Jack gestured to the crowd, "entertain us."

"I don't think..."Will started to comment, but he was quieted soon enough.

"Oh do shut up Mr. Turner." Elizabeth shushed him.

Soon two men appeared. One had a violin and the other held a guitar. They spoke to Catherine briefly before a different man stood on a table to address the people in the pub, "Ladies and gentlemen," he bowed eloquently and pointed at her, "I call upon our goddess of the virtues to give us a well known rendition of the old-school song 'Oom Pah Pah'!" There was a cheer as the man helped Catherine up onto the table.

"Alright! Alright!" She shouted above their cheers, "Here we go, then!" She sang with great energy and everyone immediately started clapping in approval. Elizabeth squealed again in her own delight, and even Will laughed as she started to sing. Jack simply gazed on and watched her performance, not exactly how to react to her rash behavior, if that's what you could call it.

_Oh there's a little ditty  
__they're singin' in the city,  
__espec'lly when they've been on  
__the gin or the beer!  
__If you've got the patience  
__your own imaginations'll  
__tell you just exactly what you want to hear!_

Everyone joined in on the chorus which simply made Catherine laugh and give her song even more enthusiasm.

_Oom pah pah! Oom pah pah!  
__That's how it goes!  
__Oom pah pah! Oom pah pah!  
__Everyone knows!_

Catherine sang again:

_They all suppose  
__what they want to suppose,  
__when they hear Oom pah pah!  
__Mister Percy Snodgrass  
__would often have the old glass,  
__but never when he thought anybody could see!  
__Secretly he'd buy it,  
__and drink it on the quiet,  
__and dream he was an earl  
__with a girl on each knee!_

This time when everyone joined in, they also started dancing.

_Oom pah pah! Oom pah pah!  
__That's how it goes!  
__Oom pah pah! Oom pah pah!  
__Everyone knows!_

Catherine laughed and continued:

_What is the cause of his red shiny nose?  
__Could it be Oom pah pah?_

When she jumped off the table for the next verse, everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Jack was once again in awe. Everyone in the roomed loved her, and she seemed to be having the time of her life. What well-bred lady would behave like this? He didn't rightly know, and he didn't rightly care. He found himself clapping and singing to the music.

_Pretty little Sally  
__goes walking down the alley,  
__displays a pretty ankle  
__to all of her men!  
__They can see her garters,  
__but not for "free and gratis"!  
__An inch or two  
__and then she knows when to say when!_

Catherine started dancing around the room. It continued like this throughout the song.

_Oom pah pah! Oom pah pah!  
__That's how it goes!  
__Oom pah pah! Oom pah pah!  
__Everyone knows!  
__Whether it's hidden  
__or whether it shows,  
__it's the same Oom pah pah!_

_She was from the country  
__but now she's up a gum tree!  
__She let a fella feed her  
__and lead her along!  
__What's the use of cryin'?  
__She made a bit of lyin',  
__she's glad to bring a coin in  
__and join in this song!  
_

_Oom pah pah! Oom pah pah!  
__That's how it goes!  
__Oom pah pah! Oom pah pah!  
__Everyone knows!  
__She is no longer the same blushin' rose,  
__ever since Oom pah pah!_

_There's a little ditty  
__they're singin' in the city  
__espec'lly when they've been on  
__the gin or the beer!  
__If you've got the patience  
__your own imaginations'll  
__tell you just exactly what you want to hear!  
_

_Oom pah pah! Oom pah pah!  
__That's how it goes!  
__Oom pah pah! Oom pah pah!  
__Everyone knows!  
__They all suppose what they want to suppose,  
__When they hear Oom pah pah!_

At the conclusion of the song, Catherine was overrun by claps and cheers. She was surprised by her own actions. It seemed highly irrational of her to get up and dance for a bunch of drunk and sex-starved men. Of course, she had been acting "irrationally" according to society since she was a young girl, but this Captain Sparrow was trying to get a rise out of her and she didn't like it one bit. When he approached her afterwards, she bluntly ignored him and turned to face Will and Liz. When the three of them left together arm in arm, he shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"A fiery chit, aint she?" A random fellow nudged Jack in the side as he watched Catherine's retreating form.

"Fiery isn't the word, mate," Jack retorted. Little did Catherine know, she had Captain Jack Sparrow officially intrigued and he was now resigned to finding out more about her. The consequence would surprise them both.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Did you enjoy this one? The song "Oom Pah Pah" is from the musical "Oliver!" It's a really fun show, so if you haven't seen it or bought the soundtrack...you should! They have a movie too that's really good. Anywayz...now it's time to click on that little gray button next to the words: "Submit A Review"...I hope you liked it! Until Chapter 6...Oom pah pah!

* * *


	6. Do You Remember When

Family Ties

**Author: **LaVieBoheme87

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update, everyone. Not only did I have to survive my first semester of college, but I tend to write sporadically and only fractions of random parts of the story so I don't miss out on my ideas. So here's the next chapter. I have some great stuff planned out that I think you'll like. Read and review…and definitely don't forget to review. I mean it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow (sigh), Will Turner, Liz, or any other characters created by Disney. I do own Catherine, though, and several characters to come.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Do You Remember When…**

Elizabeth rolled over in bed and slowly opened her eyes, rather unwilling to wake up. When she fully became aware of her surroundings, she saw her gorgeous husband smiling down at her. He was propped up on one elbow and studying her intently.

"Morning, love." He murmured as he leaned in to kiss her. This was another one of those moments in which Elizabeth found herself indebted to God for blessing her the way he did. She couldn't possibly be happier with her life right now, and she returned Will's kiss enthusiastically.

"You're not at the smithy yet?" She asked confusedly as he pulled away from her.

"No, not yet," he leaned back into the pillows and rubbed his temples, "I have the most excruciating headache." Elizabeth laughed and kissed Will on the cheek before swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Must be the last traces of last night's merriment with a certain pirate captain we know."

"Must be," he groaned.

Elizabeth donned her dressing gown and left to check on their guest. She knocked on Catherine's door twice with no response.

"Cate?" She whispered as she peered into the room. The bed was made and her friend was nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth shrugged and made her way downstairs. She had forgotten Catherine's tendency to wake up at the crack of dawn. A memory from their childhood surfaced in her mind…

* * *

_"Hurry up, Lizzy or we'll miss it!" A small brunette child was running down the beach a few feet ahead of young Elizabeth Swann._

_Liz shuffled her feet through the sand. "Can I go back to sleep now?" She called after her friend who turned around and waited for Liz to catch up to her._

"_Isn't it lovely?" Catherine pointed out at the sky. Just above the surf, the sun was rising, leaving a trail of bright purples, reds, oranges, and yellows in its wake. Cate always had a knack for finding the most beautiful aspects of nature and sharing with those closest to her._

"_It is," Elizabeth nodded and smiled. It really was one of the most beautiful sights in the Caribbean, especially when one shared it with their best friends, but someone was missing, "Is Will coming?" She blurted it out before she even realized what she was saying._

"_Why?" Cate gently nudged her friend and smirked._

"_I was just wondering…" Liz trailed off and looked down at her feet._

"_Yes, you were," Cate giggled, "You wonder because you like him."_

"_I do not!"_

"_There's no need to get all defensive, Lizzy!"_

"_I'm not being defensive!" Elizabeth pouted._

"_Defensive about what?" A young Will Turner walked up behind them._

"_Oh, nothing," Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes, "Good morning, Will."_

"_Good morning, Cate!" He spoke to her enthusiastically, but when he turned to Elizabeth, his bright grin turned to a nervous smile, "Good morning, Miss Swann."_

"_Oh, for heaven's sake, William Turner!" She threw her arms up in the air, "You **can** call me Elizabeth, you know. Liz would be even better." He didn't respond, but she swore she saw him blush as he turned to face the picture painted before them._

_All of the sudden, with three very young teenagers standing there together, the mood was changed. With the three of them, three of the best of friends, standing on the beach in front of the morning sunrise, it seemed almost somber._

"_You're my best friends," Catherine's small voice cut through the silence._

"_Of course we are." Liz said reassuringly as her forehead scrunched up in confusion. Catherine looked up at them both as a single tear slid down her cheek._

"_I don't want to go."

* * *

_

"Elizabeth!" She snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her husband's voice. "Were you actually planning to descend the staircase, darling? Or do you perhaps plan on cementing yourself there permanently?" It was then that she realized she was still standing in the middle of the stairs. Coming to stand beside her, Will used his index finger to tilt her chin up and meet his gaze, "Are you all right, love?"

"Quite a bit better than all right, actually," she sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I was just remembering back when we were younger."

"You mean the days when you were completely smitten with me, but too afraid to tell anyone?" He whispered into her ear and stroked her hair, his fingers absentmindedly disentangling her unbrushed curls. Will himself was fully clothed now and ready to go to work.

"Of course," she giggled and pulled his head down to hers for a heated kiss. "That, and our morning rendezvous' with Cate on the beach," she finished after pulling away from him.

"Indeed," he guided her down the rest of the staircase, "those are some of my favorite memories, as well. Where is Catherine, anyway?" They walked into the parlor where Mary was dusting off the mantle of the fireplace.

"Good morning, Mary," the maid smiled pleasantly at both of them, but went back to her work. She was a quiet and young girl. It seemed incredulous in her eyes that anyone, especially her employers, would want to greet her. Most of the higher class families would barely look upon a servant, much less strike up a conversation with one. Nonetheless, Elizabeth continued, "Have you seen our guest anywhere?"

"Oh yes, ma'am," Mary stopped dusting briefly, "Miss Catherine woke up rather early and left."

"Where did she go?"

"She left with your father, ma'am. He came by earlier this morning and asked her to accompany him on a stroll since you were still in bed."

"I see," Elizabeth turned back to Will, "Are you off to work then, darling?"

He nodded, "Will you be stopping by to visit me for lunch today?"

"I do everyday, don't I?" She smiled, "But first I'm going to get dressed and find my father and Catherine."

"All right, love," he kissed her again and yelled a goodbye over his shoulder before walking out the door and making his way to the smithy. It was a beautiful day, and Will smiled to himself, realizing that the day could only get better when he had his beautiful wife, best childhood friend, and good pirate mate around him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was chapter 6, guys! It was a little shorter I think, but the next one should be up very soon. Don't forget to review, loves! 


	7. Father Figure

Family Ties

**Author: **LaVieBoheme87

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 7, guys! I must say, writing this story again has been quite the stress reliever. Hope you like what you read! And don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow (sigh), Will Turner, Liz, or any other characters created by Disney. I do own Catherine, though, and several characters to come.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Father Figure**

Catherine had woken up with a sunny disposition, which was surprising considering the last night's events. She had a good time, no doubt, but her encounter with Captain Sparrow made her uneasy and a little annoyed. He seemed to enjoy provoking her, but then again, Liz had said he liked to provoke anything with breasts. She assumed it had to do with his ego. When it came to men, it always had to do with their ego.

All in all, she was tired of men who acted like they owned the world. Even more so she despised men who were cocky, and Captain Jack Sparrow had enough cock for ten people (author wiggles eyebrows no pun intended, guys).

Nonetheless, Catherine was pleased when Elizabeth's father, showed up to invite her to walk with him. It was a beautiful day and it was nice to catch up with a man she had come to consider a father figure. Cate had always suspected that Governor Swann was a little in love with her adopted mother. That had never bothered her, though. He had treated her like his own daughter ever since she had moved to Port Royal all those years ago, and never once looked down on her for her desire to learn and travel.

"I must admit," he said as they walked arm in arm down a street she vaguely remembered, "I have missed you, my dear," he paused a moment and smiled, "and if I can be honest, I am rather proud of the woman you've become. You're mother did a wonderful job raising you."

"She did," Catherine agreed, "but Uncle Weatherby, you deserve some credit as well." She beamed up at him.

"How so, my dear?"

"You influenced and encouraged me during three of the most important years of my life. I guess one could say that you had as much a hand in raising me as my mother did." He smiled broadly as they continued to walk in silence.

* * *

Soon after, they found themselves standing on the beach. The morning sun shone brilliantly on the clear blue water. The lack of wind brought calm waves that only slightly rocked the ships docked in the port a short distance away. Suddenly, standing there in the majestic presence of the sea, Catherine found herself missing her family. She gazed out on the blue expanse as if expecting the water to carry her thoughts to them on the small island of Isla San Sol.

"You know," the Governor broke her silent reverie, "I don't come down here as often as I should."

"Well I'd imagine your official duties take much time out of your day," she replied, glancing at him with a smile then returning her gaze the sea.

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "however, one should always take time out of there day, if only for a short while, to stand in awe of nature. Do you not think so?"

"I suppose." She said quietly.

He pressed on, "And sometimes standing amongst all this beauty is a perfect opportunity to think about life." She nodded, but said nothing. "My dear, is there something on your mind?"

"Is it that obvious?" She sighed, turning towards him.

"I've known you for a long time, Catherine. You are hardly what some might call a quiet person. So, when you are silent for so long, one must observe that something is on your mind. Perhaps you would like to talk about it?"

"I suppose I miss home. That's all." She shrugged.

"Your mother wrote to me some time ago and informed me that you had not even visited home in almost two years."

He was right. She had not visited, and she wrote naught but a few times to let her mother know she was doing alright. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to her family, but every time she tried to write it felt completely awkward. "I'm ashamed." She blurted out.

"My God! What in heavens name could you possibly be ashamed of, child?" He gazed at her incredulously.

"I….I…..It's just...," Catherine found it hard to form words, something that rarely happened; "I suppose it's just because I left so selfishly. Mother was still ill, taking care of more children than she could handle, and all I could think about was doing what _I_ wanted to do." Tears started to spill down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, as if wiping them away would erase their existence. She turned around and threw her hands up in the air, quickly turning back to face the man who was like her father, "And I just left her there to deal with it! What kind of daughter does that!?" She sobbed and fell into the embrace of the Governor. "Why does everything have to be so difficult in life?"

Weatherby Swann took a step back and gazed at the young woman in front of him, "Life only seems difficult sometimes, my dear, but there is always an open doorway. When Elizabeth's mother passed I had to make a choice; a seemingly difficult one. I moved her across an ocean to accept a position that I hardly wanted at the time, but something told me to do it and sure enough, along came you and your family and it was the best thing that could have happened for me or Elizabeth at the time." This made Catherine smile a little bit. "Now, you say that you miss home. You miss your family, so go home and see them. I can guarantee that no one will be angry or judge you, but they will only be happy to see you. Your mother will be happy to see you."

"Yes," she sniffed, "I suppose so."

"My dear girl, I know so. I am Governor, after all." They laughed together and she felt better as his comforting words washed over her. She was about to thank him when a soldier came sprinting down the beach.

"Governor Swann, sir!" When the officer neared he acknowledged Catherine with a slight bow and handed a note to the Governor, awaiting his reply. Reading the note quickly, he turned to Catherine.

"It seems I am being called to some of that official duty that we spoke of earlier. You must remember, Catherine, that we all make decisions. The decision you made was to better your understanding of the world we live in and there is no shame in that," he reached for her hand, "I am very proud of you, and I'm sure your mother is too."

"Thank you," she said appreciatively.

"Of course. Now, I hate to leave you here by yourself. Shall I send someone to escort you back to the house?"

"No….no," she sighed, "I think I'll stay down here just a bit longer. I could use the time to think."

"Alright then," he smiled, "tell Elizabeth that I'll call on her later this evening."

"I will, sir." Then he turned with his officer to walk away, leaving Catherine to stand on the beach by herself. She sat down on a nearby rock and stared out once again at the ocean. She let the sounds comfort her and calm her thoughts. Several minutes passed by when suddenly a pair of familiar boots stopped to rest in front of her.

"We meet again, m'lady," the voice of Captain Jack Sparrow greeted her cheerily. Catherine looked up at him, "I must say that it is a shame you are here all by your onesie, luv. May I be permitted to join you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I know…it's just kind of left to dangle there, but I promise there will be more. In the meantime, allow me to apologize for taking so long to update. It's been almost a year! Anyways I'm sorry, and I'll try to be quicker about it next time. I've already got some great ideas jotted down for the next chapter and I think you'll like it a lot. Until then, press that little grey button that says "Submit a Review" and I'll be sound as a pound. 3 Alli 


	8. Author's Note 82309

Author's Note:

Dear Readers,

I know it's been a long time. I just graduated from college and, in my hopeless and emotional search for a job in today's crap-shot economy, I have since been able to channel my creative side once again. This has mostly been through music and I invite all of you to check out my music at .com/allisonleelong .

In the mean time, I hope you will all be glad to know that I have recently been reviewing all of my stories and writing new chapters for all of them. Updates will come as soon as I get my new laptop within the next two weeks. This one is for all intents and purposes, an old piece of massive poop. So I just transferred all my files to my external hard drive and will upload everything soon.

A very big "thanks" to those of you who recently reviewed begging me for updates. You have been a driving force in getting me back into writing. You'll be hearing from me again soon with an update.

*~Alli~*


End file.
